<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flat Tire by SwanFloatieKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854543">Flat Tire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight'>SwanFloatieKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Crack Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aithusa needs to stop chewing everything lol, Attempt at Humor, Cars, Crack, M/M, Merlin has to train his dragon better, flat tire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has told Aithusa to stop chewing speed cameras and traffic lights, but that doesn't stop the dragon from chewing... other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Crack Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flat Tire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was another morning on which the king and his consort were woken by the noises that came up from the courtyard. Merlin had a short look out of the window and turned back to the bed with a weary grin.</p><p>“It’s Gwaine again.”</p><p>“Gwaine?” Arthur sat up grumbling. “Is he parking in the no stopping area again? He still has to pay half of his speeding ticket.”</p><p>“No.” Merlin turned to the window again and listened a little more intensely to Gwaine’s curses. “He is swearing. About me and… his tires?”</p><p>Gwaine now looked up and noticed Merlin standing at the window. “Merlin!” he yelled up. “That must have been your dumb dragon!”</p><p>Merlin sighed. “Did Kilgharrah sit on your car? It looks pretty intact for this.”</p><p>“No, Aithusa! She must have chewed my tire! Look, it’s flat! I swear if your husband gives me a parking ticket for this now, you’ll pay it! I couldn’t even drive off if I wanted to!”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll come down and help you change that tire. And I warn you if there are no dragon bites in it…” Merlin rolled his eyes. He gave Arthur a short kiss. “I’ll be back in a second, love.”</p><p>Arthur pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and snuggled deeper under the covers. “Hurry. I miss you already. Oh, and,” he grinned at Merlin, “this time, you can bring up some coffee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>